


Nekomimi

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Awkwardness, Cat Ears, Diana's gay ass is still gay, F/F, Fluff, Magic, Slightly dodgy connotations, So is Akko's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Diana nodded, moving her arm underneath Akko's back and bringing her body slightly upwards and their chests met. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was close to figuring out the nature of Akko's spell. She paused when she felt one of Akko's arms holding tightly onto her torso, the other clamped onto the edge of the bed."Akko, this is quite distracting."Akko has accidentally given herself cat ears and tail and can't seem to get rid of them so, of course, she turns to Diana for help.Diana is extremely amused but agrees to help Akko, bringing about far too much physical intimacy in the process.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 28
Kudos: 393





	Nekomimi

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel so uhh

"Diaaaannnaaaa!'

Diana looked up from her book, startled to hear Akko's shrill voice from the corridor. She was in her dorm room along with Barbara and Hannah, who were preparing to go to astronomy class, and they all looked up to the door uncertainly.

"Diana, what was that?" Hannah asked quietly.

Diana sighed, concealing a chuckle at Akko's antics.

"I said I'd met Akko here today," she began with a glance to the clock. "She's very early."

Just as Diana said that, the door burst open and in jumped Akko. No one knew what to expect and Diana was barely surprised when the brunette stood, looking surprisingly panicked in the middle of their room, complete with cat ears and tail.

Diana furrowed her brows as Akko panted, out of breath with wide eyes.

"Okay, what?"

Akko stared awkwardly at the girls by Diana's side who stared back judgmentally. Diana was suddenly aware of the clock ticking, filling the silence - she could almost hear crickets chirping outside.

"You know what, you two just go. I'll deal with this," Diana eventually sighed, shaking her head.

"R-right... Thanks." Barbara said, quickly leaving the room with Hannah, the two whispering to one another and closing the door.

"Right," Diana said brightly, facing Akko expectantly with her hands on her hips.

"Diana, I don't know what this iiisss~" Akko complained, her eyes darting around the room.

"Okay Akko, slow down." Diana was barely suppressing laughter. "What were you doing when... this happened?"

"Okay, I... I was talking to Lotte, and... and she, she was asking what animals I could-turn-into-so-I-"

"Hey, Akko, calm down." Diana said slowly, approaching her and poking her in the forehead. "I've got you. We'll figure this out."

Akko's shoulders had stiffened at their proximity, her eyes still wide, but Diana's words slowly sunk in as the girl calmed down slightly.

"Right. Let's sit down. Take a deep breath," Diana continued like a mother. Akko obediently nodded and sat down on her bed, her knees pressed together and her hands placed on top of them.

As she sat down next to Akko, Diana's eyes were drawn to Akko's cat ears again. They stuck out quite high and wide, pure white apart from the delicate pink inside. They looked quite sturdy but very fluffy - she had to fight the instinct to touch them.

"I was talking to Lotte about transformation," Akko said slowly. "Lotte and Sucy were both telling me what to transform into and I was transforming into loads of different things and we were all laughing... but then I was getting really tired and I must have cast the spell wrong..." Akko started rambling, her speech slowly speeding up. Despite this, Diana could only focus on the ears and the tail, unaware that she was staring. "...And Sucy was casting spells too I swear, then all of a sudden, poof, this had happened and there was smoke everywhere and I can't undo it!"

"You can't undo it?"

"I can't change back!"

Diana frowned, instantly intrigued. Akko was staring expectantly at her as she fought hard to avoid the corner of her lip rising in amusement.

"And Lotte and Sucy couldn't change me back either..." Akko mumbled guiltily, remembering how apologetic Lotte was.

"So you came to me?" Diana asked with a hint of smugness.

"Y-yeah, of course! If anyone in this school can do something, you can!"

"Can I?" She asked absentmindedly, finally giving in and gently tracing a finger down one of Akko's ears. Akko jolted back, her hands raised defensively, suddenly turning red.

"H-hey!" She huffed.

"Sorry, are you alright?" Diana asked, stepping away slightly.

"N... It was just..." Akko stammered. "I'm fine. That just felt weird."

"I'm afraid I'll have to get a closer look to figure this out," Diana said. Akko pouted, her arms held tightly to her sides and her eyes cast down.

"Please sit down. I'll see what I can do," Diana said with a slight grin. Of course, Akko obeyed - she was like putty in Diana's hands. While Diana was used to that feeling, it was very different with Akko and she felt surprisingly excited when Akko sat gently next to her, her cheeks glowing red.

"Thanks, Diana," Akko mumbled as the blonde moved to sit behind her.

"No problem," she answered. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but it was a lot of fun as her hands hovered over the fluffy appendages. Again her finger gently grazed the ear and she felt Akko inhale, her shoulders hunching. "Relax," she whispered in the girl's ear. After placing more fingers on Akko's ear, she slowly ran her hand down it, trying to get a sense of what had happened but Akko's back arched and her hands balled as she made an awkward tense humming noise. "Are you okay?" She asked again, whispering in Akko's ear.

"F-fine..." She answered again, her voice shaky. "It's doesn't feel bad at all, it's just strange."

"Oh?" Diana asked, delicately taking Akko's other ear in her other hand and instinctively scratching the area behind them. She stopped when she heard a distinctive soft purring sound coming from the girl in front of her. Diana stared. "Akko... Did you just purr?"

Akko had frozen solid.

"N...No?"

"You definitely purred." Akko was tense.

"Okay!? Fine!? What does it matter!?" Akko hissed, extremely embarrassed as she turned her half way around to face Diana. Her face was bright red. Try as she might, Diana couldn't resist a small giggle coming out of her mouth.

"It doesn't matter at all, sorry," Diana said slowly, her hand accidentally coming to rest on Akko's tail. The girl squeaked, her shoulders instantly tensing and her back arching again.

"Hng~" She hissed, still pouting but obediently staying still.

With one hand gently stroking one ear, Diana briefly turned her attention to the tail, running her hand down its length and trying to recognise the spell that had befallen Akko. Akko was bright red, sweating and fidgeting, stifling the awkward gasping noises coming out of her mouth.

Diana noticed the tail was connected to the small of Akko's back and she slowly brought her hand up the tail and to the connection point. She moved her fingers to softly probe the area through Akko's robe but as she touched Akko's back, the girl squealed and arched her back suddenly again, her head flinging back as she made an undignified breathy noise and fell backwards onto the bed, her hands held awkwardly in front of her body.

"Are you okay?" Diana asked again, surprised by her sudden reaction.

"F... Fine," Akko grumbled through a tense jaw.  
"I presume that was just a more sensitive part..." Diana mused, her mind beginning to focus more on the magic. "Let's see..." She continued, inadvertently straddling the poor girl. Honestly trying to figure out what had happened to Akko, Diana leaned forward and continued to gently knead Akko's ears, unaware of Akko's incomprehensible noises of embarrassment, who had turned bright red up to her ears. "Let's see, is it okay if I touch the area you reacted strongly to earlier, Akko?"

No response. Diana glanced back to Akko's face.

"Akko?"

"Y... Yeah... Sorry..." She whispered, her voice barely present. "Go... Go ahead..."

Diana nodded, moving her arm underneath Akko's back and bringing her body slightly upwards and their chests met. She closed her eyes, feeling like she was close to figuring out the nature of Akko's spell. She paused when she felt one of Akko's arms holding tightly onto her torso, the other clamped onto the edge of the bed.

"Akko, this is quite distracting."

Akko was trying her hardest to stay still but the sensation was strange and strong, not to mention their proximity.

"You're telling me-" she managed to shoot back. She wasn't sure what was affecting her more, the feeling in her ears and back from the strange spell, or Diana straddling her hips. Her head fell back onto the bed, leaving her back raised high off the bed, her knees pressed firmly together and her skirt in disarray.

After some time, the feeling of Diana's skilled fingers exploring the areas affected by the spell melted from alien and weird to vaguely pleasant, and then to plain amazing. She breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down, fingers stretched out on the bed.

"I've got it," Diana's voice suddenly cut through the awkward sound of shuffling and stifled moans. Akko opened one eye to see Diana smiling. "I know how to bring you back to normal." Her hands had stopped moving.

"Don't stop-" Akko had blurted out before she could stop herself.

Diana blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I-it-it-" Akko's eyes widened as she stammered. "I mean, it's just, it..." She trailed off, but Diana stared expectantly at her. Akko turned her head to face away, pouting and blushing furiously. "It felt nice."

For a short, agonising moment Diana stared, her expression impossible to read. Akko didn't know what to say. She could only wait for Diana to shake her head and magic her back to normal.

Seeing Diana smirk then made her hairs stand on end. She barely had any time to process what was happening before Diana moved her arms back behind her, one arm cradling her head and stroking the ears, one massaging the small of her back.

Akko yelped, her eyes and mouth wide open. She tried to move her arms but her body wouldn't respond - there was too much sensory information coming in at once and she started uncontrollably giggling, mixed in with fast and heavy breaths, squirming helplessly.

"Di-Diana-" She panted, her mouth parted slightly. She was completely at Diana's mercy, malleable and helpless, rocking back and forth.

After what seemed like an eternity, Diana's hands stopped and relaxed in their positions as the blonde moved closer. Akko's back met the bed and Diana's chest met hers again, Diana's arms moving to wrap around Akko's torso.

It was one thing after another and Akko couldn't keep up.

The next moment, Diana was sat cross-legged on the other end of the bed, facing the ground and blushing herself. Akko blinked in confusion before Diana raised her wand.

"Metamorphie Faciesse."

And suddenly, all the fading sensations were washed away, leaving Akko surprisingly rejuvenated. She sat up slowly and caught her breath. Patting her head and back, she noted her strange appendages were gone.

"Thank you..." she mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"I should thank you for coming by and being tonight's entertainment!" Diana shot back, grinning. Akko pouted. "Joking aside, don't hesitate to come to me if you need help with... This kind of thing," Diana smiled.

"Thank you, you're on the top of my list Diana!" Akko's ears pricked at the sound of Barbara and Hannah approaching. "I should go... But that was kinda fun! Shame it had to end so soon," she grinned at Diana, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well Akko, I always know how to change you back."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how far this will go, so if there's anything you'd like to see or any feedback please leave a comment ^^


End file.
